This invention relates to an orthopedic modular assembly for application to one side of a patient's mouth and to a dento-facial orthodontic applicance comprising two such assemblies.
It is one object of the invention to provide a modular assembly comprising a pre-formed housing components which forms a fixed support for other adjustable or removable components of the assembly.
It is another object of the invention to provide two modular assemblies deformable and adjustable to fit opposite sides of a patient's mouth and slidably connectable to the housing assemblies to form an orthodontic appliance which can be modified as treatment proceeds.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an orthodontic appliance which can be readily assembled with preferred components to suit the requirements of a particular patient and is adjustable after assembly to suit the changing requirements of an individual patient, consequent upon the continuing growth of the individual's jaw. It is a still further object of the invention to provide a new and improved orthodontic appliance capable of modifying the dento-facial development in a growing individual and more specifically, or correcting dental malocclusion and improving facial appearance resulting from a lack of forward growth of the mandible.
One or more of the aforesaid objects are achieved by the provision of an orthopedic modular assembly comprising a housing component of rigid material providing a first vertically spaced pair of parallel passages and a second horizontally spaced pair of parallel passages extending substantially at right angles to said first pair, a second component in the form of a lingual pad support having a pair of parallel arms adapted to form a snug sliding fit within said first pair of housing passages and a further arm extending substantially at right angles to said pair of arms and adapted to conform to the line of one side of a patient's mouth and a third component having a pair of parallel prongs adapted to fit within said second pair of housing passages and a portion extending upwardly at an angle to said prongs for supporting a member designed to act on the cheek at said one side of the patient's mouth.
One or more further objects of the invention are achieved by the provision of an orthodontic appliance comprising two modular assemblies adjusted to the shape of the left-and-right-hand sides respectively of a patient's mouth, a layer of synthetic plastics material formed to the shape of the patient's mouth and serving to fix said assemblies in position relative to one another and in correct relationship to the patient's mouth, and a plurality of components designed to act on selected parts of the patient's face and adjustably supported by said assemblies and said plastics layer.
BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE DRAWINGS
The invention will be described in greater detail hereinafter, with reference to the accompanying drawings in which:
FIG. 1 is a front view of a right-hand modular assembly in accordance with the invention;
FIG. 2 is a side view of the assembly of FIG. 1;
FIG. 3 is a plan view of the assembly;
FIG. 4 is an end view of the assembly looking from left to right in FIG. 3;
FIG. 5 is a rear perspective view of an orthodontic appliance in accordance with the invention designed for use in the upper part of a patient's mouth and incorporating two modular assemblies of the kind shown in FIGS. 1 to 4; and
FIG. 6 is a front perspective view of the appliance shown in FIG. 5.